


Rodger's Quest: Pre 2022 Prologue Part I

by ThePostalDude_69



Series: Rodger's Quest [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AAAU, Falling Down-Inspired, Nazis, Postal-Inspired, Rodger's Quest, Strike Witches Quest, Wolfenstein-Inspired, strike witches - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePostalDude_69/pseuds/ThePostalDude_69
Summary: The year is 2013. It's been a year since The Great Nazi-Martian Invasion War, or "World War III" has started. Rodger was there, fighting alongside the United Nations, as his witch girlfriend has been kidnapped by the Nazis for "Strike Witches Quest" in late 2011, by Erick Nathaniel "Planefag" Trowler. He was, of course, their Hitler. And the United Nations is desperately trying to subdue the Nazis.They would then try to assault Pas-de-Calais, only for it to be an ultimate failure.
Series: Rodger's Quest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145894





	Rodger's Quest: Pre 2022 Prologue Part I

#  **Rodger's Quest: Pre-2022 Prologue, Part I**

The grey skies were filled with two things: Clouds, and smoke, both from the surface and in the heavens above. This war is never going to end, at least. This was a horrible war, like every others, but this was nothing compared to World War II. Millions of lives have been lost within 6 months of the war starting, and now it's been 7 months since those 6 months.

As we look down, in a very bloody battle, there he was. Clifford, or Rodger. He was not in any military prior to the war, but was thankfully issued one alongside his trusty Colt 1911. That's it. And he had to find his loved one, Trude. All he knows is that he is in a plane, heading towards Folkestone, with other armed civilians and soldiers, all in AC130s escorted by F16s and F18s.

###  _May 29, 2013_

"How old are you, kid?" 

"I'm 25... I'm practically an adult now." Rodger said. He's been fighting since the beginning.

"We're going to arrive at the Folkestone-Calais Tract in two hours. Those Martianfuckers should prepare"

The United Nations called for an Air Assault against the Barin Compound in the dubbed the "Folkestone-Calais Tract", where Castle Barin, a place for the quest, was located. Despite what the "Shitposters" say, the place was actually constructed in 2011, not 1387.

Rodger meanwhile, was reading a letter he received from Trude a week ago. The contents would read:

* * *

_22 Mai, 2013_  
_Dear Rodger,_

_I hope you're doing well in this war._

_It's been 5 years already, and it feels very long. Those Marsmenschen as well as those Neo-Nazis_  
_always have to ruin everything. When I had to go through t hat whole ordeal, t hey forced me to be_  
_a "Nazi", and had to endure nonstop rape. What the hell is wrong with these degenerates. They_  
_just want me, Hartmann, and Minna to be Nazis, as well as the others. I hope they get what they_  
_deserve._

_I hope we could get back together soon, once this war ends._

_Liebe,  
_ _Trude_

* * *

*Sigh* "I really want to fight the person responsible for the quest, maybe mass genocide those Neo-Nazis." 

Rodger just checked out the gun he was issued. It was the FN FNC with a Trijicon ACOG 3x24 BAC scope. Nothing special. Newcomers were issued that, while ones that joined prior to the war were issued with G36s, both with a laser sights. The guys with the machine guns were issued M240s, or MG3s, depending on their origin.

"This is Condor-08, requesting ground support near Foxtrot-Charlie Tango, anti aircraft guns fir- WOAH" The pilot maneuvers to the left after seeing 5 planes appear - 3 of what appears to be a mix of a North American F-82 Twin Mustang and a Nakajima Ki-84, but with jet engines, and 2 [Hawker Hurricane/retrofuturistic Messerschmitt Me-262 hybrids](https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/wolfenstein/images/4/41/Concept-45.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140506202251). [1] 

"We're going down kid!"

Let's go! Move it move it!" One of the planes fire at Rodger's plane, Condor-08, as they were still near land. Naval presence was active, hundred of rounds fired back and forth, including surface-to-surface and surface-to-air and vice versa missiles.

This experience was like World War 2, or even Wolfenstein's alternate universe. Rodger watched as Condor-08 as well as Condor-11 dive after being shot down, with Condor-14 exploding mid-air with it's pieces falling towards the earth. 

"Move out! Let's go! Those fucks wo-" The guy saying that got crushed by a machine of the Martians.

"Fighting both man and non man!" One man exclaimed. This isn't a usual war. Rodger's squad, the 101st Assault Team charged towards land, along with many others, only for them to be gunned down. 

"This isn't fucking 1944 where it's D-Day, isn't it?" said Heywood U.C., one of the members of the 101st Assault Team (each Assault Team contains 220 members, with 10 commanders each.). He was a 32 year old with an extensive knowledge of World War 2.

"It is D-Day, but on crack" replied Danny, a 38 year old demolitions expert.

"So kid, what brought ya to this war?" 

Rodger had a story that he keep try to shorten, but he just had to try his best on that.

"I, was dating a witch. One of the witches, in that god-forsaken quest shit, she was kidnapped just to do that, and had to go through non stop rape and even became a fuckin' Nazi. I only joined just so I could kill the guy responsible, and here we are. Fighting fuckin' Nazis and aliens, things could've gone worse."

"Holy, I think we all joined for at least that reason, but not for dating a witch", followed by "Who was the witch? Erica Hartmann? Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke?"

"We could only guess. At least she's not gone.. YET... hopefully not..." 

*Sigh* "This is a war, people die. Of course, there might be odds tha-" Rodger just slapped that guy in the neck before he could finish his sentence.

"Please, shut the fuck up."

The many machine gun nests then fire upon the 101st, unleashing firepower from MG42s (Reproductions) and M134 Miniguns, as well as Martians on stilts with 80-watt lasers. 

"Hey, we better utilize this" as Danny hands out underslung Milkor MGL-like grenade launchers along with 40mm PSGR grenades

"Thanks to Swedish engineering, this has been proved to be really useful against the Martians".

There was a lot of chaos going on. People charging, and getting gunned down, ships firing against land fortifications while getting flanked, and an intense aerial battle. 2013 was a really bad time. Then the rest.

A Martian fires it's laser at some of the members of the 101st, burning some and blinding some.

"WE SHOULD'VE GOTTEN SOME GOGGLES" exclaimed one guy, before being badly injured from third degree burns to his right leg. Rodger then fires his underslung grenade launcher at the Martian and then pumping 20 rounds of L110 at the think. Later an air strike was requested.

"Trude, I know you might be there, I'm coming to save you..." Rodger quietly whispered to himself. He loved this woman, he loved her a lot. Ever since he met her, every opportunity he could get, he would write up to at least five letters to her, with an estimated 287 sent, and only 3 not making it. Even after what's going to happen next, he still wrote letters to her hoping she could respond, until he found the truth. And it wasn't something pleasant. 

"Our equipment is vastly inferior to theirs. God fuck me..." as Heywood knows their FNCs and G36s just wouldn't cut it, only their grenade launchers. "Pick up Soviet Bitch's gun instead, they're far better than ours". [2]

After some dropped their guns in exchange for Soviet Bitch's Gun, Rodger and a few others would charge inland to take out the machine gun nests.

They were however stopped in their tracks when a giant machine - of course belonging to the Martians - came marching through, crushing UN soldiers in its path.

"Big fucking robot inbound!" one guy exclaimed, as it fires 16 of its rockets against 5 AC130s and then burning an entire division with its powerful 10 kilowatt laser. 

"I called in an airstrike, we need to get out of this area before we get leveled" Danny warned his team, as they know how advanced the Martians are. "Let's get underground, there are no mines down there" 

44 of the 101st enter the underground tunnels, only for them to realize there were machine gun traps down there. 

"KILL THOSE CUCKS! GOTTA RELOAD!" exclaimed one of the machine gunners. In order to allow his team to proceed further, he snuck towards the underground machine gun nest and punched the guy in the back of his head, then slitting his throat with his knife, the only person to take advantage of the handle. [3]

"Who you calling a 'cuck'?"

  
The team then proceeds forward, as they feel a carpet bombing run above their hands, and they did not have much time in there. Rodger quickly ran outside into Calais, where there was even more fighting - with wrecked cars everywhere, dead bodies, tons of rounds expended, etc - and it's already the evening. Rodger walked into an abandoned house, and founded a letter, as it appeared to be from Amelie Planchard.

* * *

**_Planchard's Letter_ **

_Dear [Name appeared to be scratched out],_

_I hope you're doing well right now, because what I'm going through is FUCKING HELL! I can't take this anymore, it's just too much,  
we were forced against our will to do something we didn't want to and forced to become things we didn't want to either, WHY?_

_Now they sent us here to Calais to their "Nautica" to do something terrible! I can't imagine what it's going to be, they've  
locked us up here and the conditions here are terrible! I can't take it anymore, I already cut myself two times, this is  
horrible. Someone end this for me,   
_

_PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Amelie Planchard_ (And what appears to be a dried tear drop next to her name)

* * *

"You better be reliable..."

Rodger stuffed the letter in the pocket of his trench coat using it as evidence for his girlfriend's whereabouts. He believed she could be with Amelie and maybe a few others as well. However, when he exited the building, he saw that the underground tunnels has collapsed, and his squadmates have been killed. Rodger then felt a barrel of a gun pointing against the back of his head, along with a feminine voice behind him, saying "Tell me you're not a Nazi and put your gun down, or there will be red all over my already red hair."

He did not hesitate, and dropped his gun, and said "I.. am not a Nazi, now let me go!" 

"Good."

He turned around, and was surprised at who it was that held him at gunpoint.

* * *

_**Notes** _

[1] _Take a look at the Hawker Hurricane and now imagine that mixed with the retrofuturistic Me-262. The Twin Mustang/Ki-84 was designated as "PF-16 Arachne" and the Hurricane/Me-262 hybrid was designated as "WQP-62"_

[2] _Soviet Bitch's Gun, or known by the Kekis as Katya's Rifle, or the TG 1989 Automatic Rifle, is an air cooled automatic rifle that resembles an M1918A2 BAR with a G36 grip and the bottom half of the forearm assembly of an M60, firing the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge from either a 20 round or 35 round box, or a belt (usually 100 rounds) for machine gun roles. It is extremely durable, and allows quick and easy barrel changes._

[3] _The knife Rodger used resembled the 1946 knife from Wolfenstein, a trench knife_


End file.
